Hasta que tu Luz se Extinga
by Anael-D02
Summary: Se lo había prometido, y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlo, aunque el mismo no supiera el significado del todo, era algo que sabía de sobra que haría. -Hasta que tu liz se estinga, estaré contigo siempre Kari... siempre.- Cumpliría su palabra.


**Hasta que tu luz se Extinga.**

**.**

Esa era la última reunión en la que estarían todos juntos, ya que, Mimi se iría a E.U.A a vivir T.K se regresaría con su madre a vivir a otra ciudad y Joe ya iba a entrar a la secundaria y no lo iban a poder ver tan seguido como antes. Esa era algo así como una despedida, la última reunión de los niños elegidos.

Estaban en el parque, en uno muy bonito, en el que casi siempre Tai, Sora y Kari jugaban cuando eran más pequeños y ahora lo compartían con sus amigos de aventuras, lastima que solo fuera la primera y la última vez.

-¡Vamos, pero no hay que desanimarnos! –Dijo Sora al ver que todos se acongojaban. -¡Seguiremos en contacto, ¿no?

-Sora… tienes razón. –Concordó Tai parándose de su sitio. –Deberíamos celebrar que salvamos al mundo y que pudimos conocernos, no entristecernos.

-Claro, y como dice Sora, nos mantendremos en contacto. –Continuó Izumi con una débil sonrisa. –La tecnología cada vez avanza más. –recordó con su laptop en manos.

-Nuestra amistad es más fuerte que las distancias. –Dijo el portador de la amistad haciendo gala de su emblema.

Mimi que había estado llorando, levantó la cabeza.

-Ves Mimi, podremos hablar por teléfono, y por computadora también. –Le animó Sora una vez más.

-Y yo estoy seguro de que T.K va a venir de visita más de una vez. –Dijo Matt –Así que no hay de que preocuparnos.

-¿Enserio hermano? –preguntaron con ilusión los elegidos de la Luz y la esperanza.

-Claro.

-Snif, esta bien. –Habló Mimi. –Ya entendí, pero no se como meterme por una computadora para venir a Japón, el experto en eso es Izzy. –Se quejó Tachikawa haciendo gala de su emblema y provocando la risa de todos. -¿De qué se ríen? ¡No es gracioso! –Les reprochó haciendo graciosos mohines.

-Eh oigan. –Llamó el mayor del grupo.

-¿Qué pasa Joe? –Preguntó Tai más calmado.

-Me parece perfecto que se consuelen y todo, pero… ¿Quién me consuela a mí?

Todos estallaron en risas de nuevo. Era increíble lo fácil que podían divertirse son necesidad de estar jugando, el simple hecho de saber que estaban juntos era lo que les hacía seguir adelante, su amistad y el amor que se tenían.

-¡Nee, Nee, hay que jugar a algo!-Chilló Mimi más alegre. Y cumpliendo la petición de Mimi, jugaron a las escondidas.

Duraron mucho rato, los más chicos solo contaban hasta veinte y los más grandes siempre ganaban. Fue muy divertido, hasta que todos se cansaron de tanto corretear por los alrededores del enorme parque de Odaiba y se sentaron bajo el árbol más grande, jadeando por el cansancio.

-Ja ja, fue muy divertido. –Comentó Sora.

-Ya lo creo.

-Teníamos mucho tiempo sin divertirnos así. –Y era cierto, pasaron todo el verano salvando al Digimundo y a la tierra, no habían tenido tiempo de ser niños.

Todos se enfrascaron en una amena conversación, donde no hicieron falta los comentarios inocentes de Mimi, las peleas de Tai y Matt y los regaños de Sora.

Eran un equipo.

Eran una familia.

Y nunca se perderían en el camino, no mientras ellos lo pudieran impedir, así como cuando Matt sacó a Sora de esa cueva oscura.

Por que eso eran, una familia unida.

.

.

.

Una hora después Tai estaba colapsando en nervios y literalmente histérico, pues su hermanita no aparecía por ningún lado, habían estado tan concentrados en otras cosas que se olvidó de Kari y de T.K y siguió haciendo bromas y juegos y ahora, no encontraban a su hemana, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Cálmate Tai, debe estar por aquí.

-Como quieres que me calme Ishida, mi hermana está perdida. –Renegó el castaño revolviéndose en cabello.

El parque es muy grande, debe estar por quí Tai. –Animó Kido. –Kari es muy inteligente.

-Joe tiene razón. No creo que se haya perdido. –Razonó Izumi. –Después de todo ustedes siempre vienen a este parque.

-Así es, Kari lo conoce muy bien, -Decía Sora igual de preocupada.

-¡¿Pero porque no me avisó? –Dijo Jalándose su enorme cabellera.

-Ya, ya, hay que dividirnos. –Propuso Yamato. –Así será más fácil.

-T.K, ¿Tú no la viste? –Preguntó Sora de repente, haciendo que todos pusieran su atención en el niño.

-No, Kari no me dijo nada. –Él tambiéne estaba preocupado por su amiga, había desaparecido así sin más.

-Entonces, hagamos lo que dice Matt. –Dijo rápidamente Tai. –Si la encuentran vengan a este árbol. En quince minutos nos regresamos todos. –Habló tan rápido que a duras penas se le entendió lo que dijo.

-Tai, la encontraremos. –Dijo Sora una vez más.

-¡Pero esta perdida!¡Se la robaron! –Exclamó con histeria.

-¡Taichi Yagami por Dios, estuvo en el Digimundo salvando la tierra y ahora te preocupe que este perdida en un diminutos parque! –Regañó Sora. –Anda, vamos a buscarla todos. –Y obedientes cada quién se fue por su lado a encontrar a la pequeña Yagami que tanto alboroto había armado.

-¿Dónde estará Kari? –Dijo para si mismo T.K al no saber nada de la niña. Le parecía muy raro que no hubiera avisado que se iba a dar una vuelta, normalmente ella no era así.

Caminó por todos los juegos, por los árboles de cerezo y por muchas banquitas para ver si estaba sentada en algún lugar. T.K no sabía contar los minutos, pero sabía que ya tenía mucho timepo buscando a su amiga, y como el no quería preocupar a su hermano, decidió regresar al árbol. Pero entonces la vio sentada a lado de un poste de luz mirando el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado-rosado.

-¡Hey Kari! –La llamó corriendo hacia ella. La niña giró su cabeza hacia donde escuchó su nombre.

-¡T.K! –Dijo con sorpresa. No esperaba verlo ahí. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Todos están preocupados! –Le dijo sin rodeos. –Tai esta volviéndose loco porque te fuiste sin avisar, hasta pensó que te habían robado. –Le explicó sentándose con ella.

-Mi hermano a veces exagera un poquito. –Le dijo con una sonrisa. T.K también le sonrió asintiendo.

-Pero bueno, le hubieras avisado. –Los dos niños se quedaron en silencio observando el cielo, había un bonito atardecer, casi tan bonito como los del Digimundo, casi.

-Se parece al atardecer del Digimundo. –Dijo de la nada el rubio.

-Sí, solo que haya es más bonito. –Concordó la niña. T.k la notó algo triste e intrigado por saber no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Oye Kari, ¿Por que te viniste para acá? –Kari guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Es que quería estar sola. –Explicó.

-¿Por qué?

-Para pensar.

-¿En qué? –Volvió a cuestionar, entiendan que están en la edad que todo quieren saber.

-En el Digimundo, cuando estaba con Gatomon. –Le dijo con tristeza. –Y ahora no esta y Mimi se va a ir, y tú también. Yo no quiero que te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir. –Confeso después de unos segundos. –Pero como dijo mi hermano, ¡nuestra amistad va a seguir para siempre, es más fuerte! –La niña hizo una mueca.

-Pero te voy a extrañar mucho. Yo no tengo muchos amigos. –Kari entristeció más. T.K miró el cielo en el que ya aparecía la primera estrella, tan brillante y enorme, como la luz de Kari, esa estrella le recordaba la luz de Kari.

-No pierdas la esperanza, Kari. Sino, yo perderé mi luz. –Le dijo con decisión que pocas veces había mostrado. -¡Yo volveré de visita! ¡Y jugaremos mucho! –Kari sonrió, pero casi al instante la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Entonces T.K de un salto se paró y paró a Kari tomándola de la mano. Ella lo miró con confusión.

-Hasta que tu Luz se extinga, yo estaré a tu lado, Kari… siempre. –Le prometió.

-Mi luz se extinguirá cuando muera, ¿no? –Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Pues hasta entonces. –confirmó. –Siempre seremos mejores amigos.

-¡Te prometo que no perderé la esperanza! –Dijo más animada. Y tras prometerse eso, los dos regresaron al árbol, donde ahora Matt también estaba histérico porque T.K ya se había tardado, sus hermanos exageraban, lo bueno es que había regresad con su mejor amiga.

Ese día los niños de siete años, hicieron una promesa que inconsientemente, los uniría para siempre… _Hasta que tu Luz se extinga yo estaré a tu lado, Kari… siempre._

.

.

.

Hikari Yagami miraba el atardecer tras el barandal del pequeño balcón. El cielo estaba empezando a tomar un color anaranjado-rosado, era casi tan bonito como los del Digimundo, casi. Estiró su mano hasta la altura del sol, mirando el reluciente anillo de matrimonio que reposaba en su dedo.

Sonrió como adolescente enamorada. La puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-¡Estoy en casa! – Ella no contestó, solo se dedicó a ensanchar su sonrisa y seguir mirando el atardecer. –Kari, ¿Qué miras?

-El atardecer. –Respondió –Recordaba viejos tiempos en el Digimundo. –El permaneció aun detrás de ella.

-¿Y se puede saber que? –preguntó juguetonamente.

-Recordaba… aquella promesa que me hiciste, cuando me "perdí" en el parque. –T.K rio al recordar la anécdota, que hermanos más sobreprotectores tuvieron. -¿La recuerdas?

Takeru sonrió pasando sus brazos por su cintura, pegándola más a él y sintiendo su abultado vientre. Depositó un beso en su mejilla. –Como olvidarlo. –Sus ojos azules se dirigieron al atardecer. –Hasta que tu luz se extinga, estaré a tú lado Kari… siempre. –Ella se recargó aun más en él si se podía.

-Y lo cumpliste.

-Sí… lastima que fue a medias. –La mujer levantó una ceja con confusión.

-¿Cómo que a medias?

- Siempre seremos mejores amigos. –Le recordó sonriente. –No pude cumplir esa parte de mi promesa.

Ella sonrió más calmada.

-Me alegro, por que si no, te hubiera obligado a hacerlo Takeru. –Dijo ella pasado una mano por su rubio cabello, sacándole una carcajada. El alzó su otra mano, donde estaba el anillo de recién casada y la besó.

-Te amo Yagami, ¿Lo sabías? –Dijo riéndose, ella rio también.

-Y yo a ti.

-Te prometo, que seremos los más felices. –La atrajo un poco más hacia él. –Hasta que tu luz se extinga, estaremos juntos, siempre. –susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Siempre. –Terminó ella, para sellar su amor con un beso, prometiéndose nuevamente lo eterno.

.

_Hasta que tu Luz se extinga, yo estaré a tu lado… siempre._

.

* * *

><p><em>Esta medio cursi, pero ¿a que esta bonito?- digan que sí, digan que sí –Bien, este fic lo hice hace unos dos meses, y tenía planeado subirlo para le catorce de febrero junto con un Sorato que también ya tenía…peeerooo, lo olvidé x) y justo hoy que lo recordé me lancé a publicarlo :) <em>

_Y se preguntaran, ¿Y el Sorato?... Bueno, es cómico, he, pero no tengo idea de donde lo guarde y estoy comenzando a pensar que lo eliminé por accidente n.ñ, pero lo seguiré buscando y si no aparece lo reescribiré y lo publicaré._

_¡Así que no teman! Jaja, nah, pero si haré lo posible por encontrarlo y subirlo y en todo caso volverlo a hacer :)_

_¡Díganme que opinan! (review :) )_

_Nos leemos :) _

_Anael-D02._

_PD. Si le dan clic al botoncito de abajo, ganarán 1000000000 de pesos :)_


End file.
